Question: $-4x-y=24$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $($
To find the $x$ -value that corresponds to ${y}={8}$, let's substitute this $y$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}-4x-{y}&=24\\ -4x-{8}&=24\\ -32&=4x\\ -8&=x\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(-8,8)$ is a solution of the equation.